


Everybody Loves Hunk

by Asmith137



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timelines, Butt Slapping, F/M, Flirting, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunkuary, I've been working on this for a year, Jealousy, M/M, No Lion Switch, Rating May Change, Zarkon still alive, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmith137/pseuds/Asmith137
Summary: Essentially, five times aliens really appreciated Hunk and the one time the others decide to do something about it. Hunk is a total catch and it's a problem apparently.
Relationships: Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Allura/Hunk/Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron)/Original Character(s), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins have finished helping for the day, and Allura needs to take Hunk away from flirting plants as fast as possible.

It was common knowledge to the Paladins that Hunk was well liked by nearly everyone he met. It was hard not to when he was as friendly, silly, and smart as he was. Granted the aliens didn’t always get to see how snarky he could get, but it never deterred any when they did. Hunk just had the personality for getting along with people and bringing them together without really thinking about it. Hunk was just…Hunk. He never tried to be what he wasn’t and that seemed to bleed through every interaction he had.

So, whenever they visited a new planet, Allura would often take Hunk and Shiro as the front of Voltron for the best possible impression. Shiro’s leadership paired with Hunk’s kindness was the image Voltron needed to present. While the other paladins brought their own qualities that made them endearing to the public eye, Shiro and Hunk were often Allura’s first choices for any diplomatic mission.

It was safe to say Hunk was growing to be quite the diplomat, and Allura could only take part of the credit for that. He only needed some nudging before he started doing his own thing, asking questions about culture and the like. He would always manage to steer the conversations into peace talks and inspire those he spoke to naturally.

The point is, Hunk was admirable and well liked. One visit to a planet, where the inhabitants appeared to be more like plants than anything, was when it all became too clear how much people liked Hunk.

Allura had been talking to the world’s leader, a figure that looked entirely made of twisting vines, when she first noticed. A glance off to the side was enough to capture her attention of the group, more like horde, of plant aliens surrounding Hunk at all sides. She was worried until she heard Hunk’s booming laugh and the chorus of others near him.

“Princess?” the leader, Lord Vinea, called.

Allura startled and apologized for being distracted. “I’m terribly sorry, I was…surprised that so many were speaking with my Yellow Paladin at once.” Lately the princess had been keeping a better eye on Hunk, but when she thought about it, this situation was hardly unusual for Hunk. For any of the paladins actually, they were all well liked.

Lord Vinea wheezed a short laugh. “It surprises me none with all your Yellow Paladin has done for us today.” He seemed to startle himself before rushing to say, “Not that the work of your other Paladins wasn’t helpful as well, Princess!”

Allura hurried to assure the kind leader that no offence was taken. “No, please, I understand.” She laughed quietly to herself and glanced warmly at where Hunk stood, gesticulating widely as he probably regaled a past adventure to his awed and attentive audience. “He certainly did a lot today,” she murmured. Allura thought of how Hunk helped transport supplies, cleared large rocks for new settlements, and raised the morale as he and Lance spoke to the people with encouraging words. She couldn’t ask for a better Yellow Paladin.

“Regardless,” Lord Vinea rasped, “I thank you and Voltron for helping us rebuild after the Galra attack. We are a small planet with little people, this wouldn’t have been possible without your help.” He bowed in respect, a gesture Allura returned to his surprise.

“You may always rely on Voltron for help.” She handed Lord Vinea a communicator with a beaming smile. “If you need our help again, we are but a call away.”

Lord Vinea held tightly to the device and bowed again. “Thank you, Princess.”

When she said goodbye to grateful leader, Allura set her sights on Hunk and headed towards him. The aliens almost didn’t notice her since they were so fixated on Hunk. When they did, they parted a path so that she could reach him. The paladin was in the middle of a story when he saw Allura approach.

“Allura!” he cried happily and jovially pulled her close so that she was tucked firmly into his side. “Guys, Allura rejuvenated the whole Balmera! She did that!”

“Oh, Hunk,” Allura stuttered, flustered. The aliens around murmured and exclaimed their awe at such a feat. It was embarrassing to have this kind of attention, and to have it so suddenly, but coupled with Hunk’s arm around her shoulder and his beaming grin, she felt a bubble of warmth surround her being. “Is this what you’ve been telling everyone?” she whispered even as she smiled and shook the hands of nearby aliens.

Hunk withdrew his arm and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well yeah, I mean, it just came up and I-I-” He fumbled and started nervously poking the tips of his fingers together. It was an endearing sight and the warmth Allura felt grew stronger.

Hunk never got to finish when aliens started prodding him with more questions. It seemed two aliens in particular were vying to get his attention.

“How did you take down the robeast?” an alien with orange-pink coloration and filament “whiskers” around the waist asked, stepping close.

“Oh, well, we took it down as a team with Voltron, but it was really the Balmera that Allura healed that saved the day.” Hunk was more than happy to explain and gave Allura one of his crooked grins. Allura was again flattered and felt a warmth in her cheeks that she tried to hide by turning her head to the ground.

The other vying alien, long and stalky but beautiful in the makeshift purple petals covering its body, stepped closer as well. “But what did _Voltron_ do?”

While surprised, Hunk explained about the battle itself but was interrupted when he got to the part where they shot it with the shoulder canon he materialized with his bayard.

The two aliens drew closer so that Hunk had one on each side. It was only now that he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at the proximity.

“That is most impressive,” the one with petals praised, laying a hand along Hunk’s bicep.

Allura felt something stir inside her, something that burned an unpleasant fire in her core. She clenched her fists but said nothing, only watching as the one with protruding whiskers along the waist did the same as the other, resting a leafy hand on Hunk’s bicep. It could’ve been her imagination, but she could’ve sworn that they _squeezed_ the bulging muscles under their grip. Allura was very suddenly not okay staying here a second more.

At a loss to words, with a growing flush to his face, Hunk lamely wheezed, “T-thanks.”

He was still smiling a crooked grin, albeit it was tightening from nervousness, but he looked unable to speak or move from how uncertain he felt. The audience of aliens around them laughed good-naturedly and the giddy, enamored looks on the encroaching ones faces grew. Seeing as how Hunk didn’t look like he was going to move on his own, Allura took it upon herself to remove them from the situation.

“Well!” the princess suddenly exclaimed, surprising the crowd, “We must be going. We still have so much to do.” She reached for Hunk’s hand and tugged him along. The grips of the aliens reluctantly fell away from his arms with lingering touches that Allura found unnecessary. “Thank you all for all of your hard work today,” she addressed the crowd, “And know you all are under Voltron’s protection.”

As she dragged Hunk away, she accepted the thanks and praise but all she wanted to do was leave as soon as possible. When they were out of earshot, Hunk started rambling about what a cool species they were. How they were hermaphrodites, how they could physically eat but also use sunlight, and among other things that Allura didn’t hear because she was feeling less receptive than usual about learning of other alien species. If Hunk picked up on that he didn’t show it. It was only when they were out of sight of the crowd that Allura noticed she was still holding Hunk’s hand. She hastily let go and couldn’t stop herself from rubbing her hands together.

Hunk coughed awkwardly into a fist and peered shyly at Allura when she turned towards him. “Uh, thanks. I know we’re pretty much done already so…yeah, it was getting a bit much so thanks for pulling me out. And thanks for all your help today and thanks for-” Hunk was rambling and the ever-present flush to his face hadn’t left at all, a sight Allura was greedily taking in.

“Think nothing of it, Hunk,” Allura dismissed fondly. There was an awkward beat where they were both looking and not looking at each other. Allura decided to leave immediately but not without caving into something she was curious about. She reached over and tried to make the move of touching Hunk’s upper arm as casual as possible. Hunk jumped a little and stared wide eyed back, the receding red to his cheeks coming back at full force. “You did well today, as usual. Rest.” Allura then squeezed the muscle, unfortunately covered in the black under suit, and turned away without a word when Hunk squeaked.

She tried to maintain a steady stride, rubbing her thumb into her other hand to simulate the feeling of the corded muscle she felt. Allura hoped Hunk passed the move off as a comforting touch and was just jumpy. She didn’t dare to look back to see the bemused and flustered look Hunk undoubtedly wore and walked to the castle ship.

Allura bit her lip and recalled the sensation again of that firm bicep…she wished she could’ve felt how soft his skin was too. Would he be firm everywhere or would he be delightfully soft?

“By the ancients,” she whispered gutturally, “I need to exercise more restraint.”


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith are hanging out on a giant ship, Keith gets jealous of furries.

The next time it happened, Voltron visited a space-faring race that had lost their planet long ago and now, instead of settling on a new planet, lived on ships (massive and small) that carried their numbers. They were adventurous and bold, often seen racing around their own large ships with hardly a care. They had long since mastered energy efficiency and showed it off whenever they challenged their own people or total strangers.

Voltron found them adrift in space, all power knocked out from foreign ships that pirated them. It was by luck alone that the castle picked up on their heat signatures.

Hunk and Pidge took point on the mission, fixing machinery, hulls, and systems with the help of their team. It was taking a while, but they weren’t in a rush at the time. It was because of that reason Hunk found himself excitedly agreeing to look at their speeders for repair and maintenance. They weren’t built for combat, but their riders had taken them out to fend off the space pirates anyway. It was something Keith was interested in and tagged along to appraise the speeders.

Hunk kept smirking at him, knowing Keith’s intentions when he casually stated how he could help fix them since he was familiar with those kinds of vehicles. From his own experience and from watching Hunk work on similar hardware, Keith felt confident in fixing them even though he just wanted to take one out for a spin. A sentiment Keith was embarrassed Hunk immediately picked up on.

“These are…impressive.” Keith appraised the space bikes, running a hand over the smooth metal appreciatively.

A sleek dressed alien visibly puffed out in pride. “Thanks. It took a lot of work, but it was worth it.” The alien as a whole could be described as fuzzy. This colony didn’t share much resemblance to each other, but they were all consistently furry. This one in particular reminded Keith of a red panda in some regards, but it was hard to associate the image of that with this alien wearing sharp spikes and leather.

When Keith commented quietly about this, Hunk had smushed his own cheeks and awed without shame. (Keith was only a bit irritated that it was directed at the alien and not him but whatever.)

“You’ve used quintessence, electricity, and fuel into this crazy hybrid and it’s amazing!” Hunk gushed as he zipped around the bike. He clearly wanted to poke around the actual interior of the vehicle, the blueprints he received couldn’t compare to actually seeing the parts. Wide brown eyes directed themselves at the alien as he whispered, “Dude, I have to see how this works.” Even as the alien gave a sharp grin in response, Hunk suddenly popped to full height and stammered, “Wow, sorry, I just realized I didn’t even ask you your name…?”

“Russel,” the alien growled and extended a hand for a shake that Hunk was quick to accept. Russel hummed appreciatively at the firm grip, eyeing Hunk’s large hands even as he withdrew them.

Keith couldn’t blame him, they were nice hands. The way they picked at fine machinery so delicately, the dexterity they showed in the kitchen, and the way one would rest on Keith’s back as a solid, warm presence because Hunk wants to mind Keith’s boundaries but he’s also an affectionate, touchy person… so compromise! Still, while he understood the appreciation, he was starting to hate how this alien was acting around Hunk, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into. Even worse, Hunk didn’t seem to notice.

Russel took long, slow strides until he was so close to Hunk that one more small step would have him pressed firmly against the yellow paladin. Keith felt his guts twist and hands clench into fists. Russel leaned a bit to the side and grinned toothily at Hunk, who responded with a nervous lopsided smile. “I could show you, if you want?” Russel offered in a near purr that launched Keith to action.

Keith took quick steps, so he was on Hunk’s other side. “Hunk isn’t the adrenaline junkie type.”

Hunk was quick to agree. “Yeah, yeah, no riding on the high speed death machine.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture when Russel pouted. “I want to see it in action but without actually being, you know, part of the action? Yeah?”

It was quiet or a moment, Russel staring thoughtfully up at Hunk. Then he grinned broadly and clapped a hand so suddenly on Hunk’s back that both he and Keith jumped. “How about this,” he drawled, “I’ll take it out for a spin, and you can see from inside how fast I can be.”

“Oh wow, yes!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly after he recovered. Keith glowered and retreated to Hunk’s shadow as Russel prepared his bike for space.

Before they knew it, they were by the window and watching as Russel rode ( _showed off_ , Keith thought petulantly) around the ship. Hunk had some device that was clocking the speed of the bike and was letting out some excited noises. Keith refused to be impressed by the tight maneuvers Russel was doing out there and Hunk’s adorable sounds couldn’t change his mind.

“Keith, Keith, Keith!” Hunk babbled as he pawed at his arm. The red paladin looked over and struggled not to reflexively smile in response to Hunk’s beaming expression. Hunk was showing off the display and Keith felt his eyes bug out after reading it. He snatched the device from Hunk’s hands and let out a disbelieving, “What?! How?!”

Hunk was unperturbed from having the device taken so abruptly and continued to grin as he babbled. “Oh man, isn’t that cool? He can almost reach your top speed! That’s amazing!” Hunk giggled ( _fucking giggled_ why?!) and turned back to watch Russel work. “They have so little to work with and they do these amazing fits of engineering. I mean, I can’t even- it’s so cool!”

Keith’s mouth twisted unhappily and felt the device in his hand crack when Russel stopped at the window they were at to wink and give them a two-fingered salute before heading back to the garage. Hunk laughed in delight and rushed to meet him at the docking point. Keith only followed because he didn’t want Hunk to be left alone with _Russel_.

It felt like they spent an hour going over the details of the bike, of Hunk gushing over the engineering, of this furry alien flirting with Hunk, and it was like ripping teeth out. Never mind that Keith wanted to know about the bikes before, he was over it now. When Keith was finally able to drag Hunk away because they had paladin duties to attend to (probably), he bit out, “You know we do stuff like that to.”

Hunk hummed in acknowledgment, fiddling with the black under suit covering his hands. “Yeah but they do it with so little. It’s just – I dunno – really impressive to see that when you know they don’t have many resources. And Russel is a great pilot, rider or whatever, did you see him do all that stuff out there?” Hunk gushed. He sighed, tipping his head back. “Man, I wish I could do that.”

“You can do that, it wasn’t that impressive,” Keith grumbled quietly. When asked to repeat himself, Keith instead snapped, “ _I_ can do that.”

Hunk stared for a second and then cracked a knowing grin. “Oh, I see what this is.” Hunk pointed a finger to his chest good naturedly. “You’re jealous!”

Keith felt the blood drain from his face and stopped walking. “No.”

Hunk’s face softened and he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Warm, solid and he never wanted the sensation to leave. What he said next gave the red paladin a stab of viscous vindication. “Keith, you’re the best pilot I know.” He winced and leaned even further into his space and all of that blood rushed back into his face with a vengeance. “Don’t tell Lance that, okay?” He winked and gave Keith’s shoulder another friendly pat. He went to turn away but Keith, without thinking, suddenly latched onto his hand.

Hunk glanced back quickly, a faint red on his cheeks that sent Keith’s insides thrumming. “Um…thanks, Hunk.” He gave the large hand a quick squeeze before letting go and striding past him. Hunk wasn’t even given time to process what happened, it was too fast. He followed after Keith, confused and flustered but happy regardless. He didn’t even notice Keith’s hand squeezing the air like he wanted to hold something.


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance are on a planet with anthropomorphic peacocks, and Lance is struggling today.

It happened again when Hunk and Lance visited an alien capital filled with aliens that they couldn’t help but associate with peacocks. They were large and feathery like peacocks, but what could have been an ornate peacock tail was a weapon. Concealed in the large tails were bony spines that they could propel from their bodies at will with remarkable precision. They had the potential to be dangerous creatures but this time around there was no danger, no crisis, just an opportunity to expand the Voltron alliance to a race of aliens that had evaded conflict and were stocked full of resources.

Lance was in his element here, turning up the charm and complimenting the locals with ease. It helped that they were vain and took in the compliments eagerly, showing off and reciprocating. Lance was more than happy to be ostentatious too.

“Lance, c’mon,” Hunk grumbled at yet another attempt to pose daringly and knocked his shoulder against his.

“Buddy, it’s fine.” Lance gave one last wink to a giggling alien before turning to his best friend, throwing an amiable arm over his shoulders. “They’re loving this. Loving me!” Lance sighed happily and draped himself across Hunk’s front, and the yellow paladin graciously let him. “I love this place.”

“Cool, cool, so will you help me with this diplomacy stuff? Please?” When Lance glanced up with a groan, Hunk unintentionally turned up the charm by smiling down hopefully with those big brown eyes of his. “Pretty please with a cherry on top to use that charm and do what Allura asked us to do?”

Lance pouted and stepped away before his face lit up. “Alright, fine. But we’re staying together the whole time alright?”

Hunk grinned happily and looped his arm with Lance’s, dragging him away to some important person they had to talk to, probably. Lance was content to let him.

It became clear as they talked to the aliens that while Lance’s flirtatious charm worked, Hunk’s honest and natural one was what got the aliens to agree to their cause this time around. Lance would normally be jealous of that, but he couldn’t find it in him today. Hunk just worked better with this crowd, giving genuine compliments and making whoever he talked to feel like the center of his world. Lance knew from experience. It also helped that Hunk’s nervousness seemed to be charming to these creatures who weren’t used to his flustered reactions. When they fluffed up in praise, Hunk would blush and stammer. The whole species seemed confident, and while Hunk showed confidence to a degree, he was openly flustered with the blatant compliments and flirtations being thrown around. Such bashfulness wasn’t common among their own kind and so they gravitated towards him rather than Lance. Usually, Lance would be disheartened by this, and he was, but not in the way he was expecting.

He wished he could get Hunk to react that way to him. Hunk was just so used to Lance’s antics that often he was unaffected when he would touch him, jokingly flirt (was it joking?), and preen under attention. It’s been so long since he had seen Hunk cover up his face with his large hands because he was just _that_ flustered.

Lance had drifted off, grabbing a plate stacked with food and munching on it absently. Hunk pulled away from some aliens that were flocking for his attention and met Lance, but his eyes were on the food laid out on the table. “Whoa, look at this spread!” Rather than taking from the table, Hunk plucked a pastry from Lance’s plate and chewed on it happily with a satisfied hum. He swallowed the bite before noticing Lance’s lack of reaction. “Hey, you okay man?”

Lance startled a bit but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, I’m just taking in the sights.” As he said this, he wiggled his brows at some nearby aliens. They tittered at the expression and fluffed up in response. Lance didn’t get the rush of satisfaction he would typically get from such a reaction, and it must have showed on his face.

“Well,” Hunk drawled, slinging his arm across Lance’s shoulder. He took the time to pop another small pastry into his mouth, snickering even as Lance squawked and swatted his chest plate. “Don’t you want to do something else than ‘taking in the sights’?” he asked with air quotes and all.

As Lance thought about it, choosing to ignore Hunk stealing from his plate, he heard music that had been playing in the background. The music transitioned into a piece with more swing feeling, something you could really move to. Inspired, the blue paladin whirled to face Hunk and showed off his widest grin of the night. “We _have_ to dance!”

He went to toss the plate with dramatic flair, but Hunk clumsily caught it with a scream. He grumbled about a waste of food but went along willingly as Lance tugged him into an open area. The plate must have been swiped from his hands because when Lance turned to face him, Hunk had planted his now free hands over his face.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” the large man groaned behind his wall of hands.

Lance grinned and took his hands again in his, treating himself to Hunk’s red complexion. “Well I got a _good_ feeling about this.”

Without further ceremony, Lance started pulling Hunk this way and that until they were clumsily twirling around each other. Watching as the tension bled from Hunk’s frame to see him laughing as he spun Lance around in turn was one of the greatest things Lance had ever seen. They spun around like lunatics, having a blast to a rhythm they probably weren’t even following anymore. Other peacocks had joined in around them, enamored by the display because apparently, they have never seen this level of chaotic dancing before. Lance couldn’t help but feel that he only ever had this much fun with Hunk.

They were in the middle of another turn when all of sudden Lance and Hunk were swept away by different partners. Lance and Hunk would never admit to both having reached out to each other with loud cries like the utter dramatics that they are, but they absolutely did. It was abruptly a lot less fun dancing with a stranger, but Lance took it in stride. His partners switched and switched until he fell into the arms of someone who had apparently danced with Hunk before.

“Oh, it was such fun!” he crowed, spinning Lance widely. The paladin could hardly think of how these peacocks weren’t whacking each other with their large tails as he was spun around until he was dizzy. “I’m so glad that they sent you two. Both so good looking.”

“Uh, thanks, you too,” Lance wheezed as he fell into the others chest. He needed to catch his breath, but he wasn’t given the opportunity before he was pulled into the weirdest waltz that he had ever been a part of. That was including practicing with Coran and _that_ had been something. The alien was talking still, rambling about Lance’s impeccable complexion and hair (thankfully someone noticed, he worked hard for this look) before he started talking about Hunk.

“I must say that he is quite attractive as well. I couldn’t stop looking at his rear,” the alien swooned and if Lance had been drinking something, he would have had a massive spit take.

“What?!” he shrieked, blood rushing to his cheeks. He had almost forgot how overt the species were about appearances, as well as how sexual they were. He felt a mix of emotions that he wanted to call embarrassment on his friend’s behalf but that wasn’t quite right.

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t notice,” the peacock scoffed, pulling Lance into a deep dip. “I mean, we usually look at tails to determine who looks best but well…we very much like what we see without the tail.” The alien took the time to glance at where Hunk was, humming appreciatively. “Oh yes, we very much like what we see.”

Lance didn’t even get to respond before he was swept up by another partner. He had the time to ruminate this nugget of information for two more partners before he was practically launched into Hunk’s arms.

“Lance? Lance! Oh, thank quiznack,” Hunk practically sobbed, crushing Lance in a firm hug. “I thought I was going to lose my lunch; these people are a bit much for me.” Lance was inclined to agree, but he frantically patted Hunk’s arm to release him before saying as much. “Oh sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Lance dismissed breathlessly, all the while tugging Hunk outside of the fray of whirling aliens. They may have accidently started a new dance craze. The paladins took the time to catch their breath, leaning on each other for support. “How much longer do we have to stay here?” he groaned.

“We can leave now,” Hunk said, relief ringing through his voice. “Allura called me and said that the leaders agreed to join us.”

“Why did she just call you?” Lance whined petulantly, standing straight again with a groan. Hunk just shrugged and wearily gestured for Lance to follow him as they walked back to their lions. No one seemed to notice their absence, thankfully.

On the way back, Lance couldn’t help but think about what that one alien had said to him. He had never really looked before but…. He could just sneak a look. There was no reason to be nervous, he was walking behind Hunk anyway. As discreetly as possible, Lance peeked at Hunk’s ass.

“Huh,” Lance breathed.

It was… a very nice butt, almost unfairly so. The skintight black suit emphasized the form of the large, firm ass cheeks that moved as Hunk walked. Swallowing past his dry throat, Lance continued to watch at the hypnotic view as they walked. Lance felt like he had to restrain himself from touching the ample flesh, which was hard because self-control wasn’t his strong suit. He definitely saw what the aliens were talking about, and he couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t noticed sooner.

He was brought of his musings when he suddenly ran into Hunk’s back as he stopped in front of his lion. Lance pinwheeled and took a step back as Hunk turned around with a raised brow.

“Sorry, got distracted,” Lance apologized, waving his arms around and ignoring how his voice cracked.

“Oh-kay…” Hunk drawled after a moment, turning back to his lion.

In a split-second decision, where he did not think the situation through _at all_ , Lance shouted, “Good work, buddy,” and slapped Hunk sharply on the ass before sprinting to his own lion. He pretended like he didn’t hear Hunk’s startled squawk and when asked over the commlink, “what the heck was that about,” all he could say was that it was a friendly butt slap, like athletes do. A totally normal friend thing to do, honest. His chest nearly burst with glee when Hunk stammered about warning him next time.

There better be a next time because the feel of that bouncy flesh under his hand was an experience he needed again. He would feel guilty some other time, Hunk didn’t seem to mind that much after all. But if Hunk ever did it back, he had no idea how he would cope with that wet dream come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters I had wrote a long time ago, this one was relatively new so it might be a different flow from the others. Also Hunk and Lance have one of my favorite interactions. They are best friends and I wish we saw that more in the show. So while Lance is having a gay crisis, they will always be best buds and it is beautiful.


End file.
